


Stressed Out

by JagkBaraboner



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alpha Josh, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Tyler Joseph, Dirty Talk, M/M, Omega Tyler, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Top Josh Dun, Tyler In Panties, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 18:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15345528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JagkBaraboner/pseuds/JagkBaraboner
Summary: Tyler lets out a whine, his body melting against Josh’s. He pulls away and looks up at Josh, his eyes filled with lust.“Why don’t I help you relax, Alpha?” Tyler blinks innocently, grabbing his already swollen bottom lip with his own teeth. Josh nods letting out a hoarse grunt, grabbing Tyler’s hand and pulling him towards their bedroom.





	Stressed Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is garbage I'm so sorry. I haven't wrote anything in forever, and since Twenty One Piltos released their new music I have been really into reading fanfics again and I was like, hey! Lets make our own smut. Cause why not lmao. Enjoy, if you can. It's probably really bad. Sorry for any grammar errors, I wrote this in like half an hour and didn't edit. Also lame title name cause I didn't know what to call this.

Tyler looks up from the TV as he hears the front door slam shut. He pauses his game of Mario Kart and stands up from the couch as he watches Josh storm through towards the kitchen. 

He sighs softly, wrapping his thin arms around his waist as he makes his way to the kitchen. Tyler peeks his head around the corner, Josh physically fuming with anger as he slammed down a cup and filled it to the top with whiskey. Tyler nervously walks around the corner, coming up to Josh’s side.

“What’s wrong, Josh?” The alpha growls in frustration, his sent becoming sour. Tyler backs up slightly, letting out a soft whine at Josh’s anger. Josh takes a long pull from his glass before letting out a sigh, his eyes darting to the nervous omega in the corner. 

He relaxes his muscles and releases a calmer scent, moving his hands towards Tyler.

“I’m sorry, baby. I just had a bad day at work. My boss is making me do ridiculous things all because he has leverage over me. It’s pissing me off.” Tyler nods gently, stepping into Josh’s arms and letting the alpha pull him against his chest. 

Tyler hums at the feeling of Josh’s chest against his back, placing his head against Josh’s shoulder. The alpha bends his head down, nuzzling his nose against Tyler scent glands. Tyler lets out a small whine at the feeling, revealing more of his neck for the alpha to explore. Josh nibbles at the sensitive flesh, wrapping his hands tightly against Tyler’s waist and pulling him closer. 

“You smell so good, Ty. Such a good boy for me.” Tyler lets out a small groan at Josh’s praise, lifting his head up to connect his lips against Josh’s. Tyler instantly opens his mouth, allowing Josh access. He grabs at Tyler’s bottom lip with his teeth, pulling roughly on the skin. 

Tyler lets out a whine, his body melting against Josh’s. He pulls away and looks up at Josh, his eyes filled with lust. 

“Why don’t I help you relax, Alpha?” Tyler blinks innocently, grabbing his already swollen bottom lip with his own teeth. Josh nods letting out a hoarse grunt, grabbing Tyler’s hand and pulling him towards their bedroom. Tyler lets out a small giggle as he struggles to keep up with Josh’s speed. 

Once into the bedroom Josh slams Tyler against the wall, connecting his mouth to his neck. Tyler groans at the feeling, throwing his head back as Josh makes marks down his neck. Josh’s hands make their way under Tyler’s shirt, feeling over the hard muscles and smooth skin. His fingers run against Tyler’s prominent ribs, scraping lightly at the skin with his nails. 

Tyler moans, pushing his body closer to Josh. “Please, a-ah, Josh.” Josh detaches his lips and lifts Tyler's shirt from his body, throwing it to the floor. 

He grabs Tyler’s was it and lifts him up, Tyler’s legs wrapping around Josh’s waist as he carries him over to the bed. He drops Tyler onto the bed and instantly grabs at his sweatpants, pulling them down Tyler’s legs and discarding them on the bed next to them. Josh growls at the sight below him. 

Tyler sat in a pair of red, see through, laced panties with a black laced trim. Josh could see the head of his already hard cock poking out of the top of the underwear, the head red and swollen with pre cum leaking from the top. Josh licks him lips at the sight and grabs Tyler’s hips, turning him over so Tyler was on his hands and knees. 

The alpha lifts Tyler’s hips , ripping the panties down and exposing Tyler’s ass. Josh groans at the image below him running his hands along the soft skin. Tyler lets out little whines, his hips rocking gently to try and get any sort of friction that he needed. Josh growled at his actions, bringing a hand down on Tyler’s ass. Tyler rocks forward at the impact, letting out a whimper as the sting of the hit rings across the soft flesh.

“Don’t move your hips, Tyler. You will not touch yourself in anyway until I say so, do you understand?” Josh looks down at him sternly, causing Tyler to turn his face into the pillows below him in shame. He nods his head gently, letting out a small cry. Josh brings his hand down on Tyler’s opposite cheek, the impact ringing across the room. 

“Use your big boy words, Princess. I said do you understand?” Josh’s voice rose slightly, his hand landing on Tyler’s ass on his last word. Tyler nods his head quickly, moving his head to look into Josh’s eyes.

“ Ngh, Yes! Yes, Alpha I understand. I-I’m sorry. I’ll be a good omega I promise.” Tyler whimpers again, his breathing quick. Happy with his omega’s answer Josh grabs Tyler’s ass and pulls the cheeks apart, revealing Tyler’s puckered hole. He smiles at the sight of Tyler’s asshole, slick already beginning to weep from the spot, running down Tyler’s legs.

He leans forward and runs his tongue over the hole, his breath hitching at the delicious flavor of his omega. He licks a few more times, Tyler squirming in joy underneath him, his breathing labored. Josh rolls his tongue around the thick muscle, pushing his tongue roughly into the hole. Tyler moans loudly at the feeling of Josh’s hot tongue inside of him, pushing his hips back against Josh’s face.

Josh moans, grabbing Tyler’s hips to keep him still as he tongue fucked his omega’s ass. After a few more minutes Josh pulls away, his breathing heavy and Tyler’s slick running down his face. Tyler looks back at his alpha and lets out a needy whine, his cheeks flushed and his chest moving quickly. 

“P-Please, Alpha. Mmm, Please fuck me.” Josh smiles at Tyler, as he flings his own shirt off and rids himself of his jeans and underwear. He drapes himself over Tyler’s body and grabs his chin, pressing his lips roughly against Tyler’s own. They kiss for a few moments, Tyler moaning at his own taste in Josh’s mouth.

Josh pulls away and shoves two fingers into Tyler’s mouth. Without even being told Tyler immediately starts to suck, his tongue working expertly over the digits as he gets them nice and wet. After a few moments Josh pulls them out and leans back shoving the two fingers into Tyler with barely any resistance. Tyler jolts forward, a moan ripping from his throat.

Josh leans down and kisses Tyler’s back as he pushes his fingers in and out of Tyler, twisting them around to open him up. 

“Look at you, taking me so well, omega. You were built for this, baby. Built for me to fuck and use.” Josh growls down at Tyler, scissoring his fingers gently. Tyler whimpers at the words, his dick twitching between his legs. 

“Mmmm, o-only for you, Alpha.” Tears prick at Tyler’s eyes, the need to be touched overcoming Tyler. Josh twists his fingers and lunges them forward, hitting Tyler’s bundle of nerves over and over again. “Please Josh, I’m ready. I’m ready for you to fuck me, please just do it.” Tyler cries out, his face burying in the blanket in front of him. 

Josh pulls his fingers out roughly spitting in his own hand and grabbing his dick. He gives himself a few pumps, rubbing his saliva and pre cum over his hard cock. After his dick was covered he lined himself up with Tyler, rubbing the pulsing head against Tyler’s hole.

Tyler presses his hips back, trying to get Josh to hurry up. Josh was too far gone to care that Tyler was taking the lead and pushed his hips forward, the head of his cock sliding easily into Tyler. Tyler lets out a small whimper, hiding his face in his arms. Josh leans over Tyler, pressing soft kisses against his neck as he pushed his cock further in. 

After a few more minutes of this Josh had finally bottomed out. Tyler was an incoherent mess underneath him as Josh started to move. He pulled his hips back slowly before slamming back in. He slowly gets a pace going, Tyler matching his thrusts bye pushing his ass back. 

“Ah! Josh fuck me harder, please!” Tyler gasped out as Josh’s dick hit his prostate. He picked up his speed, slamming back into Tyler over and over again. 

Josh could feel the beginning heat of his orgasm approaching as Tyler’s hole squeezed him. He reached his under in front of Tyler, grabbing his abandoned cock and stroking it hard and fast to the pace of his thrusts. 

Tyler screams out after a few pumps from Josh sent him over the edge. Josh milked Tyler as his come sprayed over his hand and onto the bed below them. Josh continued to pound into Tyler, groaning at the feeling of Tyler’s ass squeezing around him. Tyler cried underneath him at his oversensitivity, causing Josh to go over the edge.

He unloads inside of Tyler, draping over him as he rides out his orgasm. After a few moments he pulls out of Tyler, his breathing hard as he rolls off Tyler and beside him. He looks over at Tyler who has now fallen forward, looking just as spent as Josh felt. 

Josh manages to force himself up to grab a towel to help Tyler clean up. He walks over to Tyler, whose ass was still in the air, Josh’s cum and his own slick leaking from his hole. Josh hums and leans forward, lapping up the liquid coming from Tyler. Tyler whines, his body arching forward at his sensitivity. 

“Josh, mmm, so sensitive.” Josh chuckles at Tyler’s words, pulling away and wiping a majority of the cum from Tyler’s legs. He throws the towel across the room and plops back down onto the bed, grabbing his omega and pulling his spent body against his chest. 

“Thank you, baby. You definitely know how to help me relax.” He chuckles gently, nuzzling his face against Tyler’s next. Tyler gives a small smile, relaxing into Josh’s arms.

“Of course, Alpha. Anything to help you.” Tyler giggles softly, his eyes falling closed as sleep overcomes the tired boy. Josh kisses the top of Tyler’s head and closes his eyes, letting sleep take him over as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you fine folk liked the story! Let me know what I should write about next. I’m debating on writing off of stories I already have and making a new one. Let me know what you want to read, which ships, what kind of themes you’d like, Long story with plot, smut without plot.   
> Also if you want follow my tumblr, I post twenty one pilots, reptiles, and gay stuff. @jagksbaraboner


End file.
